project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Vileplume/RSE
Oddish is a relatively common Pokémon in Generation III Hoenn. Oddish has a 10% chance of being encountered on Route 110 in all three games. On Route 117, Oddish has a 10% chance of being encountered in Ruby and Sapphire, and a 40% chance of being encountered in Emerald. On Route 119, Oddish has a 30% chance of being encountered in all three games, and has a 25% chance of being encountered on Route 120 in all three games. On Routes 121 and 123, in all three games, Oddish has a 15% chance of being encountered, and Gloom has a 5% chance of being encountered. In the Safari Zone, the player has a 45% chance of encountering either Oddish or Gloom in Areas 1 through 4. A Leaf Stone can be obtained on Route 119. Further Leaf Stones may be traded to the Diving Treasure Hunter for Green Shards. Vileplume can be an especially useful Pokémon in the Water-type heavy late-game Hoenn due to its Grass typing. While its Poison-typing leaves it vulnerable to Psychic moves, giving Vileplume a disadvantage in Tate & Liza’s Gym, many trainers prefer it to Vileplume due to providing a useful Fighting-type resistance and having less vulnerability to Bug and Poison (both the typing and the status). Important Matchups - Emerald = * Gym #2 - Brawly (Dewford Town, Fighting-type): Oddish can perform well in this gym, thanks to its Fighting resistance. A combination of Sleep Powder and Bullet Seed can dispose of Brawly's Pokémon, but neither Stun Spore nor PoisonPowder should be used against Machop, as they would activate Guts. Meditite must be attacked continuously, as its only offensive move is Focus Punch. * Rival (Route 110): At this point in the game, Oddish’s strongest STAB move is either Absorb or Bullet Seed. This gives you an advantage over Marshtomp. Lombre does not have moves that are particularly threatening to Oddish, either. Oddish can inflict status upon Grovyle, but has to beware the boosted Pursuit when it switches out, so if better options against it exist, they should be preferred. All other Pokémon used in this rival battle have an advantage over Oddish, so it should not be used in those situations. * Wally (Mauville City): The weakness to Confusion and lack of substantial moves to hit with discourages usage of Oddish/Gloom in this battle. * Gym #3 - Wattson (Mauville City, Electric-type): Oddish/Gloom may defeat Electrike fairly easily, but doesn’t want to have to withstand Voltorb’s Self-Destruct (though a high-level Gloom is likely able to survive). You are probably better off using a Pokémon that can either defeat Voltorb before it blows up, or is able to withstand the explosion better. Oddish/Gloom is unable to deal any considerable damage to Manectric or Magneton, but will be able to inflict them with Stun Spore or Sleep Powder in order to make the battle easier for a teammate. Be sure that Oddish/Gloom’s health doesn’t drop below 20 HP as the magnet Pokémon carries SonicBoom. A high-level Gloom may be able to defeat Manectric with a combination of Sleep Powder/Stun Spore and Acid, but a lower-level Oddish or Gloom doesn’t have the offensive presence that Acid provides, and may give Manectric an opportunity to set up Howl. * Tabitha/Matt (Mt. Chimney): Gloom is at a disadvantage against all of Tabitha's team except Poochyena, and should not participate in any other battle. * Maxie (Mt. Chimney): Gloom has a clear disadvantage against Camerupt or any type of bat. Gloom may be able to defeat Mightyena if it gets lucky with status and/or Acid/Bullet Seed, but it can provide Mightyena an opportunity to set up with Howl if you are unlucky. * Gym #4 - Flannery (Lavaridge Town, Fire-type): Gloom has a severe disadvantage in this gym and should not be used. * Gym #5 - Norman (Petalburg City, Normal-type): It’s not recommended that Gloom induce any status other than Sleep in this gym as you don’t want to boost Facade, which is carried on all of Norman’s Pokémon. Gloom should avoid Spinda and Linoone, the former due to a weakness to Psybeam and the latter due to potentially giving Linoone a chance to set up Belly Drum. Gloom’s Sleep Powder is useless against Vigoroth’s Vital Spirit, and is unlikely to overpower it unless you get high hit numbers with Bullet Seed or lucky with Acid defense drops. Gloom may be able to put Sleep on Slaking and shift to another teammate, but if other options are available for this gym, they should be preferred. * Shelly (Weather Institute): Gloom is likely able to defeat most any Pokémon in this battle with the assistance of Sleep Powder. Mightyena's Swagger could cause some potential problems, so have backup Pokémon in place. * Rival (Route 119): Gloom should be able to defeat Marshtomp easily even if it’s strongest Grass move is still Absorb. A Gloom carrying Acid/Sludge Bomb can easily defeat Grovyle and Lombre. All other Pokémon your rival may have should be avoided, as they have an advantageous matchup against Gloom. * Gym #6 - Winona (Fortree City, Flying-type): Gloom/Vileplume has a very disadvantageous matchup against the Pokémon in this gym, and should not participate in this battle. * Rival (Lilycove City): Gloom/Vileplume should, as usual, be able to defeat Water- and Grass-types with ease. The newly added Tropius, however, is more dangerous to fight, due to its secondary STAB; Gloom/Vileplume is also unable to inflict significant damage on it, and may give it room to set up Double Teams. It is also wise to keep avoiding any Fire-types. * Tabitha (Jagged Pass Hideout): Gloom/Vileplume has no reason to battle any bats as it is weak to their Flying STAB moves. While the only camel that has a Fire-type move in this segment is Tabitha’s Numel, both Camerupts should be avoided as they know powerful moves while Gloom/Vileplume’s best option is Bullet Seed or possibly Giga Drain. Tabitha’s Mightyena is probably manageable. * Maxie (Jagged Pass Hideout): See previous matchup; all considerations apply. Maxie’s Mightyena knows the more powerful Take Down, which may be more than Gloom/Vileplume can handle when factoring in the dogs’ Swagger. * Matt (Lilycove Hideout): Matt’s Mightyena doesn’t know any moves that deal direct damage, but still knows Swagger, so be wary of that. Golbat should be avoided. * Gym #7 - Tate and Liza (Mossdeep City, Psychic-type): Gloom/Vileplume is a Poison-type and thus vulnerable to Psychic moves. Despite Grass having a type advantage against the Ground and Rock types in this gym, Gloom/Vileplume should avoid this battle. * Maxie and Tabitha (Mossdeep Space Center, tag battle with Steven): If you’ve chosen to go with Petal Dance as your primary STAB move, Vileplume should avoid this battle as being locked into a multi-turn move is dangerous in a double battle. Even Giga Drain variants should avoid this conflict, as the unpredictable nature of Double Battles could bring in Golbat/Crobat at any time without warning. * Shelly (Seafloor Cavern): Vileplume can easily make short work of Sharpedo with Giga Drain or Petal Dance. However, Mightyena is dangerous due to Swagger, and can dent Vileplume's HP with Take Down. * Archie (Seafloor Cavern): With Giga Drain or Petal Dance, Mightyena and Sharpedo shouldn’t be much of a problem for Vileplume. Archie's Crobat should be avoided due to the obvious advantage it has over Vileplume. * Gym #8 - Juan (Sootopolis City, Water-type): Vileplume’s Grass typing should come in handy for this gym. Vileplume’s best bet for this Gym is to use the combination of Sunny Day and SolarBeam, which will likely allow it to outspeed and OHKO every Pokémon except possibly Juan’s Kingdra. Sealeo and Kingdra know Ice Beam, which can threaten Vileplume if they get critical hits or freeze it. It should be noted that Sunny Day only lasts for an effective four turns, which doesn’t let you KO all 5 Pokémon. Your best bet is to have a teammate defeat the weak Luvdisc and possibly the Sealeo, and then set up the Sunny-beam combo. Petal Dance variants will likely be able to OHKO every Pokémon except Kingdra, but should be cautious against confusion (especially in Set-mode or without Yellow Flute support). It is not recommended that Giga Drain variants attempt to take on Kingdra without support options in place. * Wally (Victory Road): Wally’s Gardevoir, Altaria, and Magneton are very dangerous to a Vileplume, and should be avoided. His Delcatty is an exceptionally weak Pokémon and should be easily defeated by any moderately strong STAB attack (though Assist pulling out Psychic could have potential of being dangerous, this only has a 1 in 16 (6.25%) of happening). Roselia has no way of dealing any significant damage to Vileplume, so if Vileplume is carrying Acid or Sludge Bomb, it has nothing to worry about. * Elite Four Sidney (Ever Grande City, Dark-type): Sidney’s Mightyena is most easily dealt with by Petal Dance variants, but Sand-Attack is fairly annoying, so if other options that can OHKO Mightyena on your team exist, they should be preferred. Crawdaunt is easily dealt with by Vileplume’s STAB Grass move. Cacturne can’t deal much damage to Vileplume and is easily dispatched by a STAB Poison move. Only Vileplume carrying Sludge Bomb should attempt to battle Shiftry as its Extrasensory is dangerous. Absol’s Swords Dance and Aerial Ace can be dangerous, so Vileplume should only attempt this matchup if it has a significant level advantage. * Elite Four Phoebe (Ever Grande City, Ghost-type): Vileplume is likely able to win the battle of attrition against against Dusclops #1 as it usually uses Curse, doing most of the work for you. Vileplume is especially useful for taking the Curse of this first Dusclops and leaving the rest of the battle to a teammate that can better handle Ghost-types. Banette should be avoided as one knows Psychic and it’s difficult to tell which one she’s using (it’s safe to use if you know the Banette you’re battling does not have Psychic). Her Sableye is safe to battle as long as you don’t let it get too many Double Teams up (Petal Dance variants are likely best suited for this). Dusclops #2 should be left to another teammate as it knows Ice Beam. * Elite Four Glacia (Ever Grande City, Ice-type): Glacia’s Glalies are very dangerous for Vileplume to face as they all carry Ice Beam, and should be left to other teammates. Attempting to set up Sunny Day is risky but rewarding as it will allow you to SolarBeam your way through her Water-types at the cost of leaving you vulnerable to Attract, Encore, or an Ice move for the turn you set up Sunny Day. Extreme caution should be used when attempting this tactic. Even in harsh sunlight, Walrein is not guaranteed to be OHKO’d by SolarBeam, and is less risky if left to another teammate. Giga Drain Vileplume should avoid this battle. * Elite Four Drake (Ever Grande City, Dragon-type): Only Vileplume that carry Sludge Bomb should attempt to take on Shelgon as it resists your Grass-type moves. Sleep Powder can allow Vileplume to defeat his Flygon but they all know super-effective Flying or Fire moves, and are better left to a teammate carrying an Ice-type move. Vileplume should avoid Altaria for fear of letting it set up Dragon Dance, and Vileplume has no business battling Salamence. Vileplume will likely be able to defeat Kingdra (especially Petal Dance variants) but have to be careful of Smokescreen and Dragon Dance/Body Slam. Sleep Powder is risky but very rewarding in this matchup, as it will all but assure Vileplume’s victory, but allows it to set up either Smokescreen or Dragon Dance if it misses. * Champion Wallace (Ever Grande City, Water-type), Emerald: While Vileplume doesn’t want to deal with Blizzard, it will likely KO Wailord before that happens. Petal Dance Vileplume is the safest to use against Wailord. Tentacruel is likely the most dangerous of Wallace’s Pokémon due to it’s high Special Defense and access to Ice Beam, but will likely be KO’d in two moves by Petal Dance or SolarBeam. Gyarados is also problematic, but can be handled by Vileplume if at or near full health (especially if the Sun is up before Gyarados is sent out). Whiscash is a wonderful opportunity for Vileplume to set up Sunny Day or regain health with Giga Drain. Vileplume can also set up Sunny Day on Ludicolo, and is able to easily KO it with Poison STAB. Milotic’s Ice Beam can hazardous, but a Vileplume at full health or with Sun support can likely make quick work of it. * Steven (Meteor Falls): Steven’s Pokémon are virtually identical to the Ruby/Sapphire champion battle, but trainers are less inclined to start this battle at an even or higher level, so Vileplume should be more cautious of neutral matchups such as Cradily or Armaldo if you choose to battle Steven under-leveled. }} Moves Oddish will know Absorb and Sweet Scent upon being captured on Route 110. The former will serve as its primary STAB should you not teach it Bullet Seed for a significant portion of the game. The latter has slight utility in catching Pokémon and making the upcoming Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, and PoisonPowder more accurate, but in general, Sweet Scent has little use. Sleep Powder and Stun Spore are very useful moves throughout all the game, but PoisonPowder tends to be the inferior status. All three are useful for catching Pokémon with little risk of accidentally KO-ing it. Three levels after evolving into Gloom at level 24, it finally gets Poison STAB in the move Acid, which can serve as its strongest Poison move unless the Sludge Bomb TM is utilized. At level 35, Gloom gets Moonlight which synergizes well with Sunny Day, but that should really only be considered if your Nuzlocke restricts healing items. At level 44, Gloom and Vileplume learn the move Petal Dance, which is a powerful move which comes at the cost of locking the Grass-type Pokémon into the move for two or three turns, and confuses it at the end. This move is especially dangerous in Set-mode runs or runs that restrict items like Full Heals, Persim Berries, or the Yellow Flute. The Vileplume line has few notable TMs. Bullet Seed is a good TM to put on it early-game as it’s at least as strong as Absorb. However, for the long term, there are better options, so usage of this TM could be seen as a waste. Giga Drain, found on Route 123, provides reliable STAB without any drawbacks and is worth considering over Petal Dance and other Grass STAB moves. The Sludge Bomb TM becomes available in Dewford Town after Norman is defeated and is Vileplume’s best option for Poison STAB, but this TM may be put to better use on a Pokémon that has a better Attack stat than Vileplume’s middling base 80. Vileplume is likely Hoenn’s best user of the Sunny Day and SolarBeam combination due to its ability Chlorophyll patching up its poor base 50 Speed stat. However, this strategy should only be utilized if it synergizes well with the rest of the team; you don’t want to detrimentally affect the Water-types on your team. Sunny Day can be forgone if a teammate can reliably set up the sun, but the turns it takes to switch into Vileplume can cut into valuable sun turns. Hidden Power should only be considered if Fire-type as it synergizes well with Sunny Day. Toxic can be used, but Vileplume can spread sleep and paralysis, which is generally superior. Lastly, Attract synergizes well with Stun Spore, but is unreliable at best. Recommended moveset: ''Sunnybeam: Sunny Day, SolarBeam, Sleep Powder / Stun Spore, Sludge Bomb / Petal Dance / Moonlight'' ''Regular: Petal Dance / Giga Drain, Sleep Powder / Stun Spore, Sludge Bomb, Petal Dance / Giga Drain / Sleep Powder / Stun Spore'' Other Oddish's stats Gloom's stats Vileplume's stats * What nature do I want? Vileplume wants as much Special Defense as possible to take the coverage Ice moves many Water types carry, so a Sassy or Gentle nature is preferred. Nearly any Special Defense boosting nature is good, though. Attack lowering natures are only preferred if Vileplume isn’t going to be running a Poison move. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? There’s no reason Oddish should be withheld from evolving as it desperately wants to evolve quickly. If caught in the mid game, Oddish should be evolving sometime around battling Wattson. If caught post-Norman, it will be evolving as soon as it grows a level. Unless you really want Moonlight, you should be evolving Gloom as soon as soon as it’s learned Acid (or immediately after being caught if caught post-Norman). * How good is Vileplume in a Nuzlocke? While Oddish and Gloom tend to be fairly poor Pokémon before evolving, Vileplume is especially useful in late-game Hoenn due to the large amounts of Water-type Pokémon in this segment of the game. Vileplume is especially useful in Emerald due to the Champion being a Water-type user. That said, Vileplume’s Grass STAB either falls short on base power (Giga Drain) or carries inherent drawbacks (SolarBeam/Petal Dance). In addition, Grass-types aren’t uncommon in Hoenn, but most either are simply outclassed (Roselia, Cacturne), have an entirely different team role (Ludicolo, Tropius, Breloom), or have means of acquisition that require you to give up another Pokémon (Cradily, Sceptile). The Oddish line is perhaps the most consistent Grass-type in Hoenn. * Weaknesses: Fire, Flying, Ice, Psychic * Resistances: Fighting, Water, Electric, Grass (x0.25) * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Rock, Ghost, Steel, Dragon, Dark, Bug, Poison, Ground Category:Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald